


Friends

by Actraiser



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Time Stop AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Corruption, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actraiser/pseuds/Actraiser
Summary: Ingrid and Sylvain have been growing closer as of late, a fact they hardly seem to notice amidst their bickering and clashing. Yet under the surface something isn't right with either one of them and Ingrid is beginning to suspect she's more interested in someone else...





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, the most shamelessly pornographic thing I have ever written. I had originally intended for it to be a straight cuckold netorare type deal...Then I had a brainstorm and suddenly it became something else. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it for what it is! If not, yell at me in the comments.

“I just cannot understand how any woman puts up with this sort of behavior Sylvain.”

Garreg Mach was abuzz today, it’s stone pathways full of students leaving their classes and studies behind to enjoy what free time they had before any additional duties for the day. Each of the Houses had their own patterns, and one of the Blue Lion’s most reliable phenomena was the bickering between Sylvain and Ingrid. The redheaded playboy had done something to irritate Ingrid today; One of his jilted lovers had glowered at him from the courtyard during studies and though most would dismiss this as just Sylvain’s situation to deal with, she did not.

To her this was just another symptom of Sylvain’s misplaced priorities. When it came to the battlefield he was not unskilled, she admitted, but he did not practice or attend strategy lectures as much as she would have liked and spent that time instead chasing running after anything female. It was infuriating, especially because she was his only female friend of any note and it meant she was often left to console the women he left brokenhearted after moving on to the next fancy…

On any other day she’d have expected Sylvain to to dismiss her concerns as they walked side by side away from their classroom but today he was a bit more quiet than usual, staring off into the distance. It was unnerving her and she turned to look at him as they rounded a corner. “Are you even listening to me, Sylvain? I am used to talking to you as if you are a wall, but at least you attempt to humor me on normal days.” she quipped, making Sylvain turn to her and half-smile as he reached up to rub the back of his neck.

“You’re taking this far more seriously than normal Ingrid. Normally you just give me that resigned sigh and complain about picking up after me…” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Ingrid made a sound as she turned her head away from him to look over the grass.

Sylvain had been doing rather better with his improprieties lately and she’d gotten used to being able to go days without having to think about the women he toyed with. That was the truth, but perhaps she had also begun to see a bit of hope in the man. She’d even begun inviting him along to train, perhaps enjoying his company if nothing else…

Now it just seemed as if he was back to his behavior and she felt oddly stupid for even beginning to think he had grown up. “I’m quite fine Sylvain. I just got used to not having to watch you avert your gaze and pretend you didn’t notice tearstained women hating you from afar.” she said, ignoring how her voice sounded even to her a bit bitter.

Sylvain must have noticed it, because he was now turning to talk to her directly as they walked. “I would never…” he started, but he caught himself before he lied. “...I honestly don’t know why she showed up here. I told her it was over weeks ago, I was honest with her and everything.” came his response and Ingrid raised her eyebrow. Weeks ago?

Come to think of it, she hadn’t really seen him with any women since then. That had been right around the time he had come to train with her during the night and they had actually held a conversation without it being interrupted by another woman in recent memories. She felt a heat creeping up the back of her neck but she ignored it, immediately dashing any notion of those thoughts. She did not see Sylvain that way; He was, at absolute best, like her brother. A particularly hard to manage brother who seemed to want to flirt with every woman but herself…

“Well. That’s...good then. I suppose. It means you’ll have more energy to devote yourself to worthy pursuits. Like actually landing blows during our training tonight.” she said, trying to keep a small smile out of her voice at the thought of spending the night dueling with Sylvain again.

That was when the man turned to her, clearing his throat with an odd expression on his face. Usually he wore that look when he was about to admit something uncomfortable to her; Last time it had been that he’d spilt ink all over her new saddle and ruined the leather, which had been more annoying than anything else. “Actually, I’d like to talk to you about perhaps changing our plans tonight…”

Ingrid was about ready to turn to him and ask him what he was talking about, but they had walked into the dining hall at this time and in that instant she caught sight of a rather...vexing person. Professor Byleth. The blue-haired man was standing in front of a table, speaking to a pair of students that she recognized as Dorothea and Bernadette, when he seemed to notice her and he made a small nod of greeting in her direction.

Then, just like every time she’d seen the Professor lately, her chest tightened and a spark seemed to jump from somewhere between her legs to her throat. Her breath caught and she looked away awkwardly as a stumble interrupted her gait. Even just seeing the man made her body react and she couldn’t quite understand why. He was the only Professor close to her age, that much was true, and he was a handsome man who could put many of her peers to shame and she understood that intellectually but she rarely paid much attention to men’s appearances…

She could admit she liked his eyes. The focus and the calm he wore nearly constantly reflected well in them, but she found lots of things pleasing to look at. They didn’t make her body pulse and her breath hitch, she didn’t flush when she saw artwork or a sunset. Cautiously she turned to look back at Byleth once more and he had turned back to his students but even just this casual glance made her shiver a little as he was suddenly aware of her breasts inside her uniform top, the nipples seeming to scrape inside her bra just right to cause a deeper flush on her face.

At first nothing of this sort had happened when she’d met Byleth, but as the weeks passed she had grown more comfortable around the Professor and the more comfortable she became, the more it seemed that the sight of him enflamed her somehow. She had never really felt anything like this before in her life, but that was not surprising to her...She had dedicated herself to being a respected knight, and it had left her little room for experiences like this.

She was dimly aware of Sylvain speaking to her side, but Ingrid was more focused on how she could feel her thighs rubbing against her as she walked and how hot she had suddenly become in the hall. “...Ingrid? Did you hear me?”

Sylvain was stopped next to her and reaching out to gently tap her shoulder, both his voice and the act causing her eyes to snap open and she cleared her throat indignantly. “I...No, but I assume you want to skip our training to make amends with your victim from this morning, or some other indiscretion and I’ll not have it. You made me a promise, and if I do not see you in the training field tonight I promise you I will find you and drag you there personally.”

Ingrid knew she was being a bit shorter than she would normally with her somewhat misguided friend, but right now she couldn’t focus on Sylvain with how her core throbbed. She didn’t understand much of romance, but she knew that such pleasures coursing through her at the mere sight of her Professor was not proper and she needed to be away from the man until she could control herself…

Without any fanfare or explanation, Ingrid rushed past Sylvain to the opposite side of the dining hall and out of it’s door, leaving the now confused knight to raise his hand after her and mutter “I...was going to see if you wanted to...Ah, damn.” as he snapped his fingers, both hands coming to his hips.

Ingrid never saw him glance to Byleth and then tighten his lips slightly, or the odd color that came to his cheeks as he too turned and walked from the building, nor did she see the way he fidgeted his hands before stuffing them into his pants. 

Byleth never looked up from the table, but he smiled softly all the same. His plan had been to simply grind Ingrid down over time, to use Sothis' powers and bring her into the fold he'd created over time...But Sylvain had started making his own moves and while Byleth had no issue with his student, he couldn't just stop now. So he’d altered his plans somewhat...Perhaps this had begun to change him, or perhaps the pleasure of what he had been doing was too addicting.

Being the Goddess' sole companion meant Sothis was often bored inside his mind and he was beginning to suspect these acts kept her entertained and active...He could see no other reason she would so willingly let him abuse her power like this. During battle it made sense to keep him safe so she lived, but here? The only reason he could see for this was if she enjoyed it. 

He half expected her to break into his thoughts...but no. She was quite silent. 

Byleth now looked to his two guests and politely excused himself, both women smiling and bidding him farewell. He had to strike while the iron was hot after all..and with his abilities catching up with Ingrid would be simple.

It didn’t take him very long to find Ingrid, she was a predictable woman who would not hesitate to retreat to her room with her frustrations and discomfort. He didn’t even need to stop time to catch her, merely take a side route and he came around the corner just as he heard her hastened footprints.

Ingrid had been lost in her own thoughts far too much for her to notice Byleth coming around the corner or stop herself from bumping into him. It happened so fast; He was walking right into her and she bounced off his chest from the impact, immediately flushing at the sight of him but she was reeling back and about to lose her balance when his hand came out and grasped hers. He was strong, and she stopped moving immediately, held up entirely by his strength.

That wasn’t so bad.

The fact that her entire body seemed to react to his touch in an explosion of sensations and nerve-searing excitement was not something she’d been expecting. Seeing him was good, but this touch made her feet curl inside her boots and she thanked Seiros their uniform clothing was dark enough to mask stains or she might have had an awkward explanation of her nether regions. Her breath caught in her chest and she gasped as she caught her feet, staring at Byleth with wide eyes.

“Lady Ingrid. Please forgive me, I should have paid attention to where I was going.” Byleth offered and he met her wide eyed gaze with his own narrow and quite focused on. She couldn’t put to words how seeing his face, chiseled from stone as it was, made her feel even more intensely and she shook her head before stepping back and tugging her hand free from his grip.

She couldn’t find her words for a moment, and Byleth stepped in closer out of concern. She registered him asking if she was well, or if she needed a visit to the nurse’s office and in return she only offered a distant murmur of response that had no audible words. Byleth raised an eyebrow and Ingrid watched his mouth move as he tried to find words...And then he reaches out to touch her forehead. She collapsed to her knees. It felt like something had just sprouted inside her and begun squirming throughout her body, her inner walls convulsing from the unexpected sensation even.

Her breath returned in a harsh whine and she collapsed forward onto her hands and knees, her chest heaving as she clutched at the stone. “I-I’m...FINE...professor…” she muttered, her breath hitching as something like an aftershock suffused her body and she moved to stand only to find her knees weakening even more. She couldn’t even stand being in his presence, it felt like something was caressing her every moment she was within arm’s length of the man…

Which meant that when he reached down and placed his hand on her side she rose up in an arch with a soft nose and stared wildly into his eyes as she pushed at his arm. “Professor, p-please, I am fine...and not a c-child.” she muttered and moved to pull herself up. Ignoring the shaking and fluttering in her stomach, ignoring the tremble in her breath. It was like something was still inside her, working it’s way through her body. Tremors of pleasure and need were all she could feel even as she tried to straighten her clothing.

All of this made it even harder to look at her Professor earnestly, because every movement of his face and his eyes seemed to draw her deeper into the web she’d been caught in. His lip twitched and her pussy spasmed, his hand flexed and she ached deep inside. Her lips and fingertips began to tingle as she took a step back and once more she could feel the aches inside her fire off, sensations crossing her nerves and through her body. “I...I am sorry, but I must go, Professor!”

And like that she was off, and Byleth turned to watch her go. That had been intense, even from where he stood, watching her build herself up and then collapse over herself. Worse yet it had made him all the more aware of how intensely he was feeling these encounters. He was aching for release and he had a suspicion he knew where to get it next…

Ingrid needed a little more time, but he knew someone else who was one push from breaking down.

* * *

It was dark when Ingrid finally left her room carrying her training lance at her side and even the act of stepping out of her doorway made her fingers twitch. She suspected Professor Byleth was either asleep or tending to his own affairs, but that made it no less easy for her to deal with the possibility of seeing him after the day she’d had. Hours in her room quietly warring with herself over how deeply her interest in the professor and how much she was truly losing herself to these sensations, or even if they were truly from Byleth.

She had tried to convince herself it was medical, or stress, or simply her body rebelling against her own stringent training regiments but the more she argued the clearer it was that Professor Byleth was the root cause, and she needed to deal with what was happening sooner rather than later. He was her Professor and if she couldn’t overcome this then how would she manage to handle being on the battlefield with him? 

For tonight however, for just a little bit, she needed to be normal. Sylvain would likely be waiting for her, and she had to keep her promise. Especially after she’d berated the man for attempting to put off their spar for his own selfish reasons, which would make her doubly mad if he still decided to skip this she realized.

As she made her way to the training ground Ingrid realized it was a bit later than she’d intended. It was dark all around and she momentarily felt her skin crawl as if someone was watching her, a shadow seemed to move on a wall near her and she hefted her lance. It’s weight felt good in her hands, even if the atmosphere was forbidding.

It was closer to the training arena that something began to play across her senses more acutely. It was the sound of impacts and grunting, of something striking something else and the reactions to it. At first her imagination made the sounds more like slaps of flesh on flesh, her mind evoking Sylvain being slapped for some of his cruder comments as a means to compare the sound to something though the fact she clearly heard Sylvain groan in an unusual way added to the similarities…

She held her breath as she stepped through the slightly ajar doors of the training area, her eyes focusing on the darkness around it. The pillars cast deep shadows that played on her previous suspicions and it was then that she noticed a pair of figures in the shadows. In the instant she was able to look at the figures, a wooden axe came clattering out of the darkness and Sylvain stumbled forward, then twisted and fell on his ass with a half-pained groan.

Ingrid had never seen him look quite so disheveled, his clothes loose and his head covered in sweat, his face a crimson red that only deepened as she met his eyes and she swore for a moment she read a deep heat in them, before shame quickly crushed it and he turned away. Striding out beside him and offering her friend a hand was none other than Byleth, who was looking to her with his bare expression.

Sylvain took Byleth’s hand and was pulling to his feet when something seemed to wrack her friend and he doubled over, grunting a bit, while the Professor looked down at him in concern. Ingrid was having trouble knowing where to cast her eyes...Syvlain’s state seemed somehow taboo, as if she was not supposed to see him in this way, but Byleth was as he ever looked without a single hair out of place…

“S-sorry Ingrid…” Sylvain muttered, pulling himself up with Byleth’s hand and standing in a slightly hunched over way, his hands on his thighs. His face matched his hair, really, and she could see the flush spreading to his neck as he spoke. A little trace of one of his smiles was edging onto his lips, but he couldn’t seem to complete it. “I thought I m-might get a one up on the Professor, and, well…” he explained, and Ingrid suddenly felt a weight come off her chest.

They’d been sparring. Of course. That explained everything. “Please forgive my assumptions. You seemed ill this afternoon and I met Sylvain on my way to retire for the evening. He explained his intent to spar, and I told him of how you seemed. I also volunteered to take your place.” he explained, shifting his hands. Ingrid dully noted she wasn’t sure he had a training weapon on him, but she saw a training sword propped up on a column to the side that must have belonged to him…

More importantly, she was realizing she couldn’t feel the effects of seeing him yet. Even though he was a good dozen feet away she didn’t feel her body reacting or her senses alighting and she should have been excited about that, but in a strange way she now felt...empty? As if she had become accustomed to those tingling shocks and wicked pleasures that came with his face…

She almost didn’t realize she was walking towards them until she was standing next to Byleth and Sylvain, looking at her red-faced friend and trying her best to put on an air of concern. “Sylvain, really. Making a mess of yourself against the Professor instead of waiting for me...But I haven’t been feeling the best, lately, so perhaps we aught both retire for the evening…” she explained, though she felt disappointment at her words even as she spoke them.

Was this strange circumstance really just some malady she had overcome? Was she never going to feel that way again?

Then Byleth reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, and any doubts she’d had went sideways into a sudden torrent of sensations. It felt like something was scraping across her waist and her stomach, like soft touches were engulfing her neck and thighs, like something had just sent a lightning bolt through her clit into her core. She leaned forward heavily and her lance slammed into the ground to brace herself, her breath fleeing her in the form of a strangled yelp that sent Sylvain and Byleth both forth to catch her and heft her up slightly. “Are you alright Ingrid?!”

Sylvain’s face had softened to a concerned gaze and Byleth looked...somehow softer, more empathetic, even though his lips now jaw had moved an inch. Yet the longer she touched Byleth, the more the sensations from before began to kick up once again and she swore she felt that blossoming weight in her core once more, squirming and writhing pleasure building in such a way she knew she couldn’t be imagining this anymore.

“I’m...I think I had best...retire for the night. You too...Sylvain. I think you need a rest as well, after sparring with the Professor.” she finally responded, trying hard to maintain some level of dignity. These outbursts needed to stop...And thank the Saint, Byleth removed his hands from her while Sylvain nodded and pulled her up onto her feet, watching her carefully. Now she was flushed and disheveled, now her hands clenched the lance in her hands for dear life as she felt weakness in her knees. Byleth simply nodded at the pair and motioned them to leave the training grounds while he reached down as if he meant to pick up the discarded training implements scattered after his and Sylvain’s duel.

Ingrid seemed to realized halfway through moving away that she was leaning on Sylvain heavily and almost abruptly pulled herself to her feet, using her lance to steady herself before she gave the man a glance. Yet for once he didn’t seem to be looking anything but concerned, there was no trace of the fresh look he gave women when he was in such a position and though she knew he wasn’t being inappropriate, she still couldn’t find it in herself to lean on him. Not with the things on her mind right now.

“I...Sylvain, I think I need to be alone right now, alright? I’ll make it back to my room. Thank you for your concern.” she said, answering the unspoken question in his eyes and he seemed momentarily taken aback, then nodded in a slow and almost confused fashion. She didn’t blame him...she was swinging so fast between her own highs and lows that she wasn’t even sure what was happening anymore.

When she began moving, Sylvain didn’t follow this time, which was a good thing. Because he would have noticed as soon as she rounded a corner that she wasn’t walking towards her room. She was heading to the series of rooms further down, near Byleth’s own. She wasn’t sure what she wanted, or what she was going to do when she got there, all she knew was that this infuriating situation had to end by whatever means necessary. She couldn’t live the remainder of her days collapsing at Byleth’s merest touch.

To her immense surprise, when she came out from the side path into the courtyard, Sylvain was already ahead of her. He was standing in front of the Professor’s open door, speaking to him quietly. She’d never seen him stand so uncomfortably, or look so red in the face having a simple conversation...But then he moved inside, and Byleth shut the door behind him and Ingrid’s curiosity turned into that dark weight once more. She had no reason to feel so suspicious, but...something just felt off. Something was out of the ordinary about their interactions, no matter how she tried to comprehend them.

Leaving her training lance leaning on a wall Ingrid stepped forward towards the room, almost not realizing how light her steps were. She held her breath as she got close but there was no sound coming from the doorway which made sense. These old rooms had thick walls and heavy doors, of course sound would be difficult to make out. At least until she got to the door itself, and she leaned into the door with her ear against the wood.

Silence continued for several seconds, before she made it out. Sylvain’s voice, high in pitch, resounding in a groan. Then a whimper, and words she couldn’t make out. The weight in her stomach dropped out and something replaced it, a forceful need to understand and see for herself. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, stepping inside the gap it created.

What greeted her was a sight that made her senses catch alight again.

Sylvain’s shirt was discarded on the floor in front of her and his pants were lost a few feet away from that along with his boots and underclothes. Her childhood friend was grabbing Byleth’s bed with both hands and leaning over the foot board, head buried in the blankets. He looked everything she had expected him to look, his skin lightly tan and rough, small scars here and there, but he was toned and fit in a way she found she enjoyed. His thighs were slightly thicker than she’d expected, and she could see a veiny cock swinging between his legs, a pair of balls behind them. She had no real frame of reference for sizes, but she wasn’t unimpressed…

The Professor stole her attention however. He was standing behind Sylvain in mid-thrust, his dark eyes now on her in a way that made her core ache. Like he’d been expecting her, like the heat across his face was for her as well...If Sylvain was impressive, Byleth looked handmade to send shivers down her spine. He was without a shirt or his gauntlets and his body was incredible under it all. Every muscle has definition and depth, valleys formed out of the individual groups and dips in his skin from them. Scars dotted his body in sizes that ranged from grazes to what had to have been life-threatening injuries. His stomach alone looked as if she could sharpen blades upon it, and she could see networks of wry muscles in his back and sides moving in unison.

From what she could see of his cock it was hefty and thick, but she couldn’t tell much. For one thing he had unbuttoned his pants to display it, and for another it was currently buried in Sylvain’s backside which was making her friend moan in a way she had never heard a man moan. He couldn’t see her, his face was buried in the blankets he was also twisting in his grip and Ingrid couldn’t even breathe as the scene washed over her.

Without even acknowledging her, aside from that intensely heated glance, Byleth turned back to Sylvain and rolled his hips forward into a harsh thrust that had the man underneath gasping out. His back arched as the Professor placed his hand against it, nails digging in and Sylvain’s movements now made the nails scrape and scratch with the rhythm Byleth was establishing. He roughly drove his rod into the red-head’s ass and then slowly pulled it back in such a way that his partner’s voice rose in a trembling grunt that stretched over the entire motion before it was driven back inside. Sylvain’s entire body trembled until he was fully hilted again and he almost deflated into the bedding. Ingrid couldn’t believe this was her charming, skirt chasing friend making such noises…

And she could hardly believe how soaked she was. Ever since she’d realized what was going on, ever since she’d seen Byleth’s face, her pussy was positively flooding. Emotions tore inside her, shock and surprise warring with lust and even jealousy and envy at Sylvain’s position, concern and confusion fading in and out as she tried to understand what was happening to them both…

Then Sylvain spoke, and Ingrid flushed at how desperate his words sounded. “Please, Professor. Fuck me! Ever since Ingrid interrupted us I’ve...Please.” he gasped. “You were right! I wanted it, so just…Do it!” and Byleth, for his part, let out a rough sound as he leaned further over Sylvain.

He’d intended to simply bring Ingrid into this position, to make her succumb to him, but Sylvain had interrupted unknowingly and given Ingrid an outside focus, which he had no concerns about, but it had been interesting to him how Sylvain seemed to also linger on his gaze from time to time when he had been drawing Ingrid into his web...So he had begun to perform the same techniques on the flirtatious knight. Byleth had no real preferences for gender, his time with Ashe had proven this, but he more enjoyed the power and control he held over his students.

Ingrid had struggled and held out. Sylvain had slowly crumbled under the assaults. When Ingrid had come into the training grounds, Byleth had just gotten his hands on Sylvain for what would be their interrupted first time and she’d narrowly missed them fucking against one of the training pillars, Sylvain’s pants bunched at his thighs to give Byleth access to his ass. Sylvain in turn had no idea how close Ingrid was to being part of this, even now, and Byleth had worked hard to orchestrate this outcome.

To make Sylvain desperate enough to come tonight. To push Ingrid just far enough she came as well.

Sylvain threw his head back in that moment and his eyes were glazed with lust, but the moment they saw Ingrid even from their peripheral vision, Sylvain’s face darkened and he spun to stare at her. “I-ingri-IIID!” he started, but Byleth’s hard thrust into him left his words screeching out and he buckled into the bed, his face turning into the blanket again and he heaved out a sound that mingled despair and pleasure perfectly. “Pr-professor, please, what is she...I don't want her to…” he kept trying to gasp out, but Byleth kept him quite silent. By plunging in an erratic, harsh rhythm into his tight ass.

Ingrid had seen enough. Sylvain’s shaking voice, Byleth’s heat and stone, all of it was driving her wild. She had to admit how good it looked, how desperate Sylvain looked. Had he been suffering like she had? It sure sounded as such to her, and she couldn’t contain a soft little smile as she closed the door behind herself. Her steps to Byleth and Sylvain were uncertain and halting even as Byleth continued on her friend…

And then Byleth reached down, hooking his arms under Sylvain’s thighs, before he pulled the man up off the bed in an impressive display of strength. Despite being similar in height and size the Professor held Byleth up in front of him, the knight’s back to his chest, without any effort at all and Sylvain could no longer hide his face. His entire front was exposed, including his throbbing cock, and Ingrid could see where Byleth was driving into his tight passage from behind.

“Come here.”

Byleth’s voice was full of heat and harsh, even as Sylvain seemed to grow even more aroused at Ingrid’s view of him, yet he threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. Incoherent muttering came from him and Ingrid stepped forward until she was right in front of him, her hands moving uncertainty. “Use your hands on his shaft.”

Ingrid had never touched a man before, and never did she imagine her first time doing so would be Sylvain. Yet the Professor’s words were like ironclad commands in her mind and she grasped his cock in both hands, fingers encircling it and she began to slowly slide them up and then down until she had her grip around the base of his shaft. The effect was immediate, and Sylvain nearly choked on his own muttering as Byleth chose that moment to pull him down onto the hard mass inside him. Cock twitching and chest heaving, Sylvain’s head lolled forward and he stared down at Ingrid, who likewise was looking up at him in enraptured lust.

That look on her face, combined with his own pleasure, sent Sylvain crashing over the edge in a furious and sputtering climax. His cock swelled and cum began to leak from it, then burst upwards into the air where it splashed across Ingrid’s face in thin ropes, each jerking and shuddering climax sending a fresh wave of it over her skin and uniform. She hardly cared that it was soiling her either...This madness had swallowed her senses whole.

All she could feel was the heat on her skin, all she could smell was the sex heavy in the air. Especially as Byleth refused to stop pounding into Sylvain in front of her and her friend was now making a startlingly erotic whimpering noise with each bouncing thrust, his cock swinging up and down as a pendulmn while his ass was further and further violated. Whatever self control he’d held was wearing incredibly thin and his eyes were glazed over as he pushed himself into Ingrid’s grasp more, his hands coming down to grasp at her head and he pulled her towards his cock.

Without even thinking about it, Ingrid parted her lips and swallowed his cock halfway into her mouth. The idea of the cum still staining it never even occurred to her even as it laid bitter on her tongue, her eyes were too locked on Sylvain’s face as he was completely at Byleth’s mercy. Her own core swelled and twisted into itself at the expression on his face, the almost drunk look as Sylvain’s cheeks flushed scarlet and his lips twisting into hard shapes she didn’t recognize.

She felt his shaft harden against her tongue and her lips, and her grip changed to pull more of him into her mouth. She couldn’t get enough of the taste, she couldn’t explain why this made any sense to her. Sylvain’s pleasure seemed to be Byleth’s goal, so shouldn’t she help? He was her friend after all...Sylvain and her were good friends…

Without warning Sylvain let out another shuddering, strained sound and her mouth began to fill with cum. It was hot and heavy on her tongue, but there wasn’t even enough left to give her a mouthful and without thinking about it she swallowed it down. The way it clung to her throat was outside of her ability to process, or describe, and she shivered wickedly at the thought that this would be something she would taste from now on…

Sylvain slumped forward and Byleth turned to pull him from his cock, spilling the knight onto his bed. It was only now that Ingrid noticed the oozing rivers of white leaking off the Professor’s impressive shaft and dripping off his balls, as well as how thoroughly stretched Sylvain’s ass was...And the streams of white dribbling from it even with his ass in the air. 

Ingrid didn’t need Byleth to tell her what to do. She had gone beyond that. Curiosity had given way to a need to experience it herself and she pushed forward to wrap her lips around that cock. There was a rich taste of something almost bitter and almost unpleasant under it all, but the heady taste of salt and sweat that came onto her tongue drove it away. Greedily she began to push herself down him and her tongue flicked out, trying to swallow more and more of it. She had heard sordid, private tales of maidens who did this for lovers, even as she tried to ignore such things, but now she was glad she had…

Even as she sucked and gasped around Byleth, her fingers were working on her clothes. Opening folds and unhooking binds, her breasts spilling out into the open air. She’d never been particularly worried about them or their size and even now she knew she did not care, but Byleth’s eyes glimmered approvingly at her when she did so and she thrilled at it. it drove her even harder to undo herself, to the point her fingers curled around the hem of her pants and panties in one motion and forced them down. Off. Forgotten to the side as she continued to push further and further down on the hot, cum-soaked rod in her mouth…

And then she choked, gagging on the head of the cock, and she pulled herself back with a frustrated sound before Byleth’s hand came down on her head and pulled her up. This time there was no trickery or manipulation in how her body reacting, how her skin reddened and swelled at such touches. He was incredible, and after so long of just feeling these things indirectly her body craved it even if she did not understand why, or know how.

When Byleth pushed her onto the bed she fell on her back next to Sylvain, whose head was resting near hers. His eyes were still glazed, his lips parted in a near continuous panting...He was still recovering from his own extraordinary fucking, and as Ingrid looked away from him she saw Byleth come between her legs. His cock pushed into her, the head spreading her open and she sucked in a whimper as the pain crested the pleasure for the first time. She could feel where his heat overwhelmed her own, like an outline of him inside her, and then he thrust forward.

It as electric and scorching all at once. It sent shivers and tremors from her pussy up her spine and through her limbs, working out to her fingertips and toes, even her hair felt like it was full of static, but the sheer size of him also made her ache inside. Made her walls tremble as they were stretched, made her clasp and cling to him through his motions. It was only because of how soaked she had been that he could move at all…

Their Professor didn’t stop working into her, even as his hands came down on her thighs. He didn’t stop even as Sylvain seemed to come to his senses, pulling himself over Ingrid and their lips met for the first time in a kiss. A soft, searching kiss that had Sylvain’s tongue pressing into her...And their tongues met as she realized he was searching for Byleth’s taste on her. Her voice broke into a moan at that thought, that he was looking for the cum staining her teeth and lips.

She felt his hand grasp hers as he pushed himself up her body, crawling to where Byleth’s cock was driving into her. A fresh torrent of lust and sensation had her pussy even slicker than before and now the Professor was fucking her in earnest, his pace rocking her into the bed. The head of his cock drove down into her passage and then hit her deep, like a wall inside her that sent mixtures of pleasure and uncertainty through her. Then Sylvain’s tongue came down, attacking both her clit and Byleth’s cock at the same time.

They were both lost to this. Their hands squeezed each other as Ingrid’s legs rose up to wrap around Byleth’s hips, pulling him down. There was no hope of returning to normal now, even if either of them actually wanted to. Their feelings for each other were not forgotten, not truly, but this was not about them any longer. It was about Byleth. Byleth’s pleasure and desires for them.

And as Ingrid felt Sylvain’s cock push against her mouth, her lips opening with a light gasp, she wondered where the night would take them. What their Professor had in store to teach them tonight.


End file.
